Jeff Kinney
'Jeffrey Patrick "Jeff" Kinney '(born 19th February 1971) is an American game designer and cartoonist, he is the author of the Diary of a Wimpy Kid (series), he also made the child-oriented online role-playing game Poptropica. Early Life Kinney was born and grew up in Fort Washington, Maryland, United States. He attended the University of Maryland at College Park in the early 1990s. It was in college that Kinney created the popular comic strip, Igdoof that ran in the campus newspaper, The Diamondback which later became ''Diary of a Wimpy Kid. ''Diary of a Wimpy Kid In 2004, Funbrain and Kinney released a web-book called Diary of a Wimpy Kid, the website made daily entries until June 2005. The web-book was a instant hit, reaching 20 million views by 2007, many readers requested a published version of the web-book, Kinney agreed and released Diary of a Wimpy Kid in 2007, but the book version was quite different, the most notable difference was that the drawings were edited using programs and the plot was slightly changed and the book was also a little shortened. To date, thirteen wimpy kid books have been released, including two Do-It-Yourself books and three Movie diaries. Proffesional Work Kinney works as a writer and designer of online games,he also created the child-friendly website,Proptropica,which is played by many kids around the world,Proptropica has two Wimpy Kid based islands called,Wimpy Wonderland and Wimpy Boardwalk where many characters and places from Wimpy Kid is present. The Diary of a Wimpy Kid series has 58 million copies in print worldwide in softcover and in hardcover,in 2010 Wimpy kid was devloped into a film and Kinney served as the executive producer,In the Rodrick Rules Movie,he played as the character Mr. Hills,he returned in the Dog Days movie and played the same character. Personal Life Kinney attended Bishop McNamara High School in Forestville, Maryland and lives in Plainville, Massachusettswith his wife, Julie, and two sons, Will and Grant.Jeff has a small house next to his home,where he writes and does karoke.The character of Rodrick is based on his older brother Scott, and the one of Manny is believed to based on his younger brother Pat. Books *2007: Diary of a Wimpy Kid *2008: Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Rodrick Rules *2008: Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Do-It Yourself Book (revised and extended in 2011) *2009:Diary of a Wimpy Kid: The Last Straw *2009:Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Dog Days *2010: The Wimpy Kid Movie Diary (extended in 2011,extended again in 2012) *2010: Diary of a Wimpy Kid: The Ugly Truth *2011: Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Cabin Fever *2012: Diary of a Wimpy Kid: The Third Wheel *2013: Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Hard Luck *2013:Diary of a Wimpy Kid Writer's Notebook **2013:Comics Notebook **2013:Your Best Ideas **2013:Sketch Paper *2014: Diary of a Wimpy Kid: The Long Haul *2015: Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Old School Other Works *2014:The Wimpy Kid School Planner Films A film based on the first book was released on March 19, 2010. It was produed by 20th Century Fox and directed by Thor Freudenthal. A second film based on the second book was released on March 15, 2011. It was directed by David Bowers. Kinney played a small role in the film. A third film based on Dog Days and The Last Straw was released on 3 August, 2012. Kinney once again played a small role of Mr. Hills. In 2013, he announced a fourth film being animated for 2014, but since of December that year, nothing revealed came out. Links Jeff Kinney's Official Twitter Account Gallery jeffkinney.PNG|Jeff Kinney signing books. Jeff KInney.jpg Jeff Kinney.jpg|Jeff Kinney himself. Images (1).jpg Category:Actors Category:Rodrick Rules Actors Category:Dog Days Actors Category:People Category:Diary of a Wimpy Kid Actors Category:Authors Category:Real world articles